With the development of display techniques, display panels with touch functions are widely used in mobile terminal devices, information query devices and other display devices. Thus, a user can operate a touch display device by pressing the finger or another touching object against the signs on the display panel.
Currently, many display panels provide the dual functions of collecting touch position information and detecting touch pressure amount when performing touch functions. Thus, display panels have enriched application scope. Usually the pressure detection function in a display panel is implemented with pressure sensors. A display panel in the related art typically includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate. Usually pressure sensors are integrated into the array substrate because the array substrate is typically provided with a driver chip that provides display driving signals for display components on the array substrate and that can be shared by the pressure sensors on the array substrate. However, it has been found by those skilled in the art in study that in a non-display area of an array substrate, it is difficult to provide sufficient space to dispose pressure sensors since a display driver circuit and other circuit components need to be disposed first.